undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Andre the Puppet
''"Somehow you seem to surprise me. But I'm most surprised that you're still alive." ''-Andre, in Genocide Run. Description Their full name is Andre Eros Dedan. A puppet. Though of this puppet, it can feel, like no other puppet. Puppets can't do that. They are in search of their creator who supposed to be dead, but the Creator is just missing. Andre has been looking for them since, after their fight with Spade Andre. Andre has been affected with a glitch and had lost control that day. The Creator had to shut them both down. Andre actually has two parts of them, Marrow and Abel. Appearance Dark hair and red at the end, a simple design for. Andre also wears a jacket, red and black. The creator can only change the color of Andre (Andre's color was pink once) and can track Andre down by that. Personality Andre was once a happy, kind, and generous but after Elliot went missing, they changed. They're silent, not so social, and stays away from people. They are trying to be who they were, but more friends can help them so. If you want, the way to get to get them to is to just befriend. It's very easy to befriend. You can give them anything (something good please) and talk. Relations Family Though Andre was made by their creator, the creator's family counts as Andre as with the family. *Ross *Missing Creator, Elliot Friends Andre rarely goes out and doesn't make many friends. * Deckard *Median *Nyx Acquaintances You can only talk to them when they walk around Snowdin. In the Genocide, they stand by the library silently humming. *People of Snowdin *Ender De_Ulf_Ving Stats Neutral/Pacifst *HP: 300 *AT: 17 *DF: 8 *EXP On Kill: 45 *Gold on Win: 5 Genocide *HP: 600 *AT: 23 *DF: 10 *EXP On Kill: 50 *Gold on Win: 5 ACTs * Stare * Compliment * Act kind * Give * Check * Talk * Compel (Only in Genocide) Encounter (Neutral/Pacifist) Encounter Act Response STARE Andre stares back, quivering a little. COMPLIMENT Andre looked away, trying not to focus on your eyes. Are they blushing? KIND It's hard for Andre to believe you or not. GIVE Andre stares at the item you gave them. They look happy, a little. CHECK Andre looks a little uncomfortable, hoping you'll stop. TALK Andre's mouth opened like they were going to say something, but closed shut. They must be shy. Encounter Texts Andre wanted to make sure nothing bad is going to happen. 'begins '''Andre yawned, which made you a little tired. 'turn 'They lay on the ground still waiting. 'turn 'They dust off the snow on their shoulders. Some are still there. 'turn Encounter Quotes "Uh, what are you doing?" '''Stare/Check "I'm sure I'm alright okay?" 2x "Let's talk a bit later okay?" Talk "Oh...this is...interesting." a bad item "I like it. Thanks." a good item "Oh well I am pretty good with keeping my hair groomed well." Compliment "What a good kid." kind Encounter (Genocide) In the Genocide Run, you will fight Andre in Snowdin Town before you enter. Encounter Texts A puppet that wants to see their creator and their friends. Will they see them? 'starts '''You stare into the eyes of pain. 'turn 'The aura of hatred spreads throughout the area. 'turn Encounter Acts Response 'They are looking away. They don't want to see you. 'Stare 'Andre holds their weapon tight. 'Check 'Andre keep moving away from you. '2x 'They scoffed. They know what you've done. 'kind 'Nothing came out. 'Talk Encounter Quotes "You were better than this." turn "You don't need to give me any of your trash. I already have what I want. I'm not done though with my list. I want to kill you right here, right now!" Give Shut up. Don't act like nothing you did is wrong!" Talk/Compliment "Ha, you are already losing on the silent game. You like when anyone gets mad huh?" 2x "I felt for your kindness once. I'm not going to this time you filth!" kind "Scum. I'm NOT going to let you hurt anyone else!" Compel "I won't see them. *sigh* See you on the other side, you freak." Andre Storyline Andre has been searching for days looking for Elliot, the creator of Andre. Andre gave up, went to Mountain Ebott and fell into the hole to try and kill themselves. They survived, however, are now stuck. Then they walked ahead. As they explored, they met several monsters and had fun. The only thing is, they have no idea how to get out. With maybe the help of monsters, they can help them. But no. They needed human souls. So Andre waits for a human. Hopefully one comes to help them escape, though they like the Underground. Backstory On the Creator's birthday, Andre was made. Elliot made their first successful puppet. Two other puppets were either not working or just plain bad. So Elliot treated Andre better, because it was so great to him. Elliot taught them many things to make sure Andre will understand everything. Elliot decide to build more Andres so Andre wouldn't feel left out. Andre was envious and wanted to destroy them all. So they did. Destroyed most of them,but only they gave mercy to Floral and Drean, which was Darkness and Flower (Floral). Andre and Spade fought and Elliot caught them. Elliot shut them both down, though they felt guilty. But Spade was hidden instead. One day Elliot left and never came. Steven, the brother, had a notice that Elliot was dead. Steven sighed and wanted to tell Andre. So he did. Andre met Aurora, which Aurora is suppose to be a persocom. Though she was left by the doorstep of this specific house, it belonged to her creator, who also has disappeared. Then as they both compared their rare chip, it seems Elliot and her creator were both either working together once or something bad happened between them. Elliot reunited with Andre but it was not that much time. It was short. To reveal Elliot besides human, he had a different part of him. Elliot disappeared again and Andre is on the search again... Andre's Weapon They hold a katana and a chainsaw. The katana can slice specific things in half, when used to Andre. If use for someone else, it won't work. The only reason is because Andre's creator programmed it to be. The chainsaw is only used in one part of the game. '''Attacks Katana Slice- Andre uses the samurai sword. Blue is the dodge, and orange is a dodge. The color depends on the shine of the katana, like a pattern. It goes medium fast, so try to remember it quickly! Chainsaw Time- Andre uses this chainsaw in the Genocide. The chainsaw slices at the bottom of the box, and goes around. Mumble Spell- Andre mumbles something and before they attack, the box turns white, and there are black bubbles. Get in one of the bubbles to avoid this attack. Don't worry, they're big enough. Quotes Pacifist/Neutral "Andre is my name, Andre Dedan. How are you? What's with the awkward silence?" "I wish to be a human someday. I always did. But what's the consequences?" "Do puppets like me get a chance to be one? Something alive?" "I don't go anywhere much. I don't have that much of courage." "I wonder why Underground have much of what the people on the Surface has. Do they also have cars here?" "Hotlands? Well, I'm a puppet so that pretty much means I'll be fine in any weather." "This is a weird thing they have on the menu. 'A Steak with a Shape Of Mettaton's Face', eh? Wonder what that tastes like." "Ugh, I'm gonna get some noodles and blend it. I can't eat but I'm hungry." Genocide These are not in the fight. "Humans have a weird instinct to kill. They had for millions of years..." "There is no one to fight for anymore." "Why do you want to kill us? Why?" AUs (Alternative Universes) In different AUs, their mark changes. It can be either... * Heart * Diamond * Spade * Clover * Triangle * Hourglass/Black Widow Mark * Tear Drop * Darkness (X) * Flower * Gear Etc. These marks represent different universes and have different designs. '''Underswap: '''This Andre has a white and blue jacket, and Andre's mark is a heart. This Andre is much happier than the original. Andre's weapon is still a katana and a chainsaw. '''Underfell: '''Dark red and grey jacket. The mark remains the same, but only the mark has dark spots around it. This Andre is a shy, scared puppet, and gets easily scared. Andre doesn't use the weapons much. Trivia *Has no genitals. *Missing the Creator, and looking for him til this day. *More Andres (Heart, Diamond, Spade, Clover, etc) *Never was part of UT until now. *The katana ued to be Elliot's, but was given to Andre as a gift. *Andre is known as a he but they/them is fine. *Soul color: Apple red *Ender and Andre don't seem to get along...maybe they will after a while...? *Andre can only drink, but jam seems to be the only thing they can eat. Credit My brother, very good at 3D animating, etc. He also helped me with the design and ideas. What a guy. We are also planning to make a webcomic and an animation about Andre's other story. Ugh, more work.... My cousin, good at cosplaying. She introduced me here. Pretty legit. She also helped me with my other cosplay with Jack Skellington. Also with Andre's other story. @TheSecondBladeOfTheBlade AAAAH THANKS FOR ANDRE'S SPRITE JAZ!!!1! @Slade The Demon and @TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade, for organizing Andre's page. You. Thank you for reading. Gallery Wanna find more Andre? Check out my instagram @legits_quits Here's a link: https://instaliga.com/legits_quits Andre is a great character. I draw them mostly because their storyline is so great. If t wasn't for my bro and cuz, Andre wouldn't exist. Andre is a great character, and hopefully loved by most. Andre's theme (NOT MY MUSIC): Sinful Link here down below => ☀https://floraverse.bandcamp.com/album/wait-and-see 16906441 1733132650350157 6859880297261957120 n.jpg 16585012 1809224409340680 7886700982237659136 n.jpg 14624395 1159651574133962 3287003012102356992 n.jpg Andre Battle Sprite By Jaz.png 16230803 1854454914826580 1631724398635384832 n.jpg 16584017 765088246977303 1783883042549399552 n.jpg Category:OC Category:Puppets Category:Nonbinary